


Before Us - Interativa

by Valium



Category: Original Work, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prequel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valium/pseuds/Valium
Summary: Em um mundo futuro, afetado por guerras e radiação, pessoas com genomas alterados passaram a nascer, pessoas com sangue prateado. Essas pessoas são perseguidas e mortas, ou trancafiadas permanentemente em instalações de pesquisa na maioria dos países, e a sociedade as teme e despreza, considerando-as "manchadas", geneticamente sujas e imperfeitas, e um perigo à segurança mundial. As lendas urbanas garantem que essas pessoas possuem poderes, mas isso geralmente é descartado como falácia.Entretanto, graças à uma pesquisa, cujos resultados foram sabotados por um prateado, o primeiro grupo de pessoas com essas alterações se reúne, e, frente a eventos cujo patamar se torna extremamente elevado, uma revolução tem início. Essas pessoas não aceitarão mais maus tratos dos seres humanos comuns, nem que para isso tenham de ir até as últimas consequências.Olhe para trás e se pergunte, nós merecemos o mesmo destino daqueles que vieram antes de nós?





	Before Us - Interativa

**Author's Note:**

> >> Aceitos > http://venuscypris.tumblr.com/buchar/

—Carmine, você não pode estar falando sério.

Morgause olhava para dentro do laboratório pela grande janela de vidro que fazia com que o lugar parecesse um aquário. A moça mordia o lábio, a expressão tensa e distraída para o ambiente estéril e azulado que via do outro lado do vidro. A morte residia em todos aqueles milhares de pequenos frascos, cada um deles uma pessoa com uma vida, com sonhos, expectativas, e muito, muito a perder.

Acontecia, entretanto, que nada daquilo era problema dela. Que aquelas pessoas se virassem com seus próprios segredos. Morgause estava, é claro, cansada de sentir medo o tempo todo. Era plena primavera, e ela precisava continuar usando suas roupas de outono, para esconder qualquer prova possível de sua anomalia. Bronzeara sua pele para esconder o tom pálido e acinzentado que cobria suas bochechas quando com a pele mais clara, e embora não odiasse o tom novo, sentia que encarava uma estranha quando se olhava no espelho. Mas gostava, apesar de tudo isso, de voltar para seu pequeno apartamento no Soho, abandonar os saltos altos na entrada em uma pilha desorganizada, trancar a porta, e se atirar em seu confortável sofá velho comendo doritos e assistindo uma boa e velha luta na televisão com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro. Tudo aquilo se poria em risco, se decidisse apostar naquela possibilidade.

—Eu hesitei, srta. Smith? — ele bebeu um gole do chá em sua xícara, a voz sem alterar uma oitava, mas parecendo incrivelmente dura. O homem também encarava o lado de dentro do laboratório, sua expressão infinitamente mais limpa do que a da mulher ao lado. — Por favor, tente não parecer tão consternada. As câmeras não podem ver seu rosto agora, mas teremos problemas se você parecer culpada.

Morgause respirou fundo, e neutralizou ao máximo seu rosto. O que ele estava pedindo poderia matar a ambos. Ela não queria morrer. Tinha tanto para viver ainda. Tantos caras para esnobar. Às vezes ela se perguntava por que fazia tudo aquilo. Por que fora até ali, mesmo com tudo que lhe custaria se fosse descoberta.

—Ainda há pessoas trabalhando, Carmine. O que você vai fazer se alguém vir alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça, indo servir a si mesma de sua própria xícara de chá. Carmine mantinha uma lata de um chá inglês que provavelmente custava uma fortuna na sala de descanso, uma mistura de aroma forte e gosto pungente. Com sua xícara servida, ela inspirou fundo frente ao cheiro. Morgause odiava aquele chá. Se perguntava se ele o mantinha por realmente gostar da coisa nefasta ou por provocação direta a ela. Em resposta, ela mantinha um pote de torresmo. O desgosto mútuo pelos hábitos alheios era apenas mais uma das muitas coisas que tinham em comum.

Se pôs sentada em uma das cadeiras confortáveis do local, com um sorriso deformando os lábios brilhantes de gloss labial. Parecia um sorriso de predador, cheio de dentes demais para ser agradável ou doce, mas Carmine supunha que era melhor do que nada. Encostou as costas no vidro, as mangas da camisa social azul-marinho enroladas até os cotovelos, a mão que não segurava a xícara dentro do bolso da calça.

—Ninguém verá coisa alguma, srta. Smith. — e bebeu mais um gole de sua xícara quase vazia, ainda encarando a outra enquanto o fazia. As inseguranças de Morgause em relação a suas próprias capacidades eram a única coisa entre ela e tudo que quisesse fazer a ver dele. — Você tem a oportunidade única de fazer por pessoas como você o que ninguém mais vai fazer.

—Então por que você não faz isso você mesmo? — ela rosnou de volta, bebendo um gole da bebida horrível que o mais velho tanto prezava.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como quem se depara com uma criança manhosa, e voltou a encarar o laboratório do outro lado do painel de vidro. Se ele pudesse fazer aquilo, já teria feito. Mas não era para aquilo que serviam suas habilidades. Eram de outro cunho, de natureza mais sutil e funções muito menos físicas. Não seriam suficientes para adulterar um número tão grande de testes e sair impune disso. Ela, entretanto, necessitava apenas de concentração e movimentos das mãos. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para entender que o risco não era o que a preocupava. O que trazia arrepios à nuca dela era a possibilidade de ser pega.

—Você sabe que eu faria se pudesse, não sabe?

—Existe pouca coisa que você não faria por satisfação pessoal, Carmine. — Morgause contemplou a possibilidade de atirar o resto do conteúdo fervente por cima dos cabelos tingidos de preto do homem.

—Existe muita coisa que eu não faria por satisfação pessoal, Morgause. — ele bufou uma risada, balançando a cabeça. — Você, por outro lado...

Sem qualquer pressa, ele se dirigiu à mesa onde estava o aparato de chá, pousando a xícara sobre a camada de vidro na madeira do tampo com um tilintar suave. Se pôs a preparar mais um jarro de chá, de costas para ela.

—Só porque eu não tenho medo de fazer o que preciso para sobreviver, isso não faz de mim egoísta. — ela declarou, por fim, mais afetada pela acusação camuflada na afirmação do que gostaria de admitir.

Com a xícara cheia novamente, ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela, em silêncio por um momento, apenas o barulho dos goles de chá entre eles. Quando Carmine virou-se para ela, no entanto, ela soube o que ele diria. Antes que fosse capaz de pronunciar as palavras preditas pela abertura de seus lábios, ela o interrompeu.

—Chance morreu de pneumonia. Não comece.

—E você jamais negou que ele mereceu morrer. — ele puxou a manga da camiseta comprida dela para cima, não mais do que alguns centímetros, o suficiente para revelar a ponta de um hematoma acinzentado, escuro. Morgause afastou a mão dele com um tapa, ainda que sem qualquer força.

—O mundo está melhor sem ele. — ela balançou a cabeça. — Você não tem direito de tocar em meu fantasma quando ainda usa essa aliança. Algum dia vou arrancá-la de você e atirá-la no rio Hudson.

—A ideia jamais foi parar de usá-la. — deu de ombros.

— Ela morreu. Supere e encontre alguém vivo, deuses. — ela resmungou. — Você não pode foder um cadáver.

Nada foi dito por um momento.

—...Bem, eu sempre poderia tentar.

—Nojento, Carmine. Você oficialmente não vai ganhar presente do papai noel.

—Eu não tenho qualquer interesse em receber doces de uma estudante vestida apenas de lingerie no auge do inverno. Se qualquer coisa eu deveria lhe dar um suéter horroroso para pôr por cima. — ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Você, aparentemente, é o único.

—Bishop? — ele fez uma careta, como quem não quer acreditar no que ouve.

—Bishop. — ela sorriu torto, concordando com a cabeça.

—Vamos, Morgause, Thalassa se acovarda perante os seres da terra? — ele tentou mais uma vez, com um suspiro exasperado. — Você possui a salvação de um grupo de pessoas na ponta de seus dedos. Pessoas como você.

Ela balançou a cabeça, voltando a beber seu chá em silêncio. Ele estava certo. Ele estava certo e ela sabia disso. Cada pequeno frasco continha um destino, que assim como o dela, não merecia acabar em uma cela, sendo utilizada como cobaia até o momento em que morresse para as agulhas e testes. Mas era arriscado demais. Poria a ambos em jogo.

Carmine permaneceu encarando as reações da moça, esperando por uma resposta. Seria adorável se ele não a conhecesse melhor do que isso. Podia ver a precisão das expressões, as pontas de cada emoção afiadas como facas. Elas transitavam em um desfile infindável de mudanças, até por fim parecerem chegar a um veredito.

—Você sempre poderia me forçar a fazer isso.

—Não seja ridícula, prometemos não usar essas coisas contra nós mesmos. — ele franziu o cenho, parecendo descrente que ela imaginaria tal coisa dele. Carmine não era um monstro. Ao menos não queria ser.

—Sua aliança. — ela estendeu a mão.

—O quê?

Foi a vez dele de transitar entre um espectro amplo de emoções. A aliança era tudo o que restava de Lilliana. Tudo que ainda importava. Ela havia partido daquele mundo usando a contraparte daquele anel. O preço de Morgause era um gracejo, um capricho egoísta. Foi a única vez em que verdadeiramente se considerou sem opção o suficiente para imaginar usar de sua habilidade nela. O que sentia era medo puro, desespero em sua mais crua forma. E como sempre, ela prosperava dentro desse sentimento.

—Uma caução. — ela moveu os dedos, como quem diz "me dá". — Se eu for pega por isso, você vai ficar sem ela.

—Morgause, você não entende-...

—Eu entendo muito bem.

A mão da moça permaneceu estendida durante o longo momento de silêncio ansioso, desconfortável, que se passou. Ele não queria ceder. Entretanto, via que ela falava sério. Foi com dedos trêmulos que retirou o aro de ouro de seu anelar esquerdo, e de maneira consternada que o entregou à outra.

Ela examinou o objeto contra a luz, o calor impregnado no metal ainda sensível. Testou-o em cada um dos dedos, e acabou por usá-lo no polegar. Apenas então levantou de sua cadeira e abandonou a xícara pela metade na mesa. Voltou a ocupar o mesmo lugar de antes frente ao vidro, com um suspiro.

—Só vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ainda afetado pela perda do objeto familiar, ele levantou, desconcertado. A ausência era palpável, desesperadora. Levou ainda alguns segundos antes de se pôr por trás dela, as mãos em seus ombros de maneira leve, delicada. Ele sabia que não funcionava daquela maneira. Precisava do contato visual, e não o tinha. Mas ela não sabia, e a segurança que que talvez ele pudesse obrigá-la a fazer aquilo da maneira certa era reconfortante a Morgause.

—Torne todos os alunos da cidade prateados, querida.


End file.
